Mistletoe
by SailorCheesy
Summary: In which Harry and Snape get caught under the mistletoe... Snarry one-shot. (Snape is younger in this)


**Hey everyone! I just decided to write this because I LOVE Snarry... In this story, Snape is about twenty four, still alive, and Harry is in his last year, so he's eighteen... I love Snarry but I don't like how much older Snape is than Harry, so I just changed it... I hope you like this story! Christmas time fluff, even though it's not Christmas! :D**

* * *

Severus sighs and walks out of the potions classroom, his face occupied by the same cold glare he always wears, though if one looks close enough, they would notice the sparkle in the young professor's dark eyes at the thought of Christmas—and the chance to finally win over his special someone. Though, he probably shouldn't, his special someone is a student...

He walks into the Great Hall, surveying the few students who hadn't gone to their parent's house for Christmas, until his eyes land on the one person he had so desperately hoped he would see. His heart does small flip-flops in his chest as he walks to the staff table, taking little glances at the boy—well, _man. _He _was_ eighteen now—who sits at the Gryffindor table, his nose in a book called _Quidditch Throughout the Ages. _

Severus sits down at the far end of the table, the corners of his mouth turning upward as he watches the boy. Someone pokes his shoulder, and he looks over.

"Severus," A woman with gray hair and a pointed, black witch hat says, "You seem quite happy today—is it, perhaps, the fact that we will not have to teach for a while?"

"Not quite, Minerva." He says, looking down at his plate, he tries to suppress the joyous feeling that's practically bouncing around inside of him.

The witch looks at him quizzically for a second before turning back to her own plate, a small smile tugging at her lips as she thinks, _he must be smitten, _and takes a bite of her yams.

Harry Potter sits at the Gryffindor table, now having set his book aside, he reaches across the table, which he sits at almost entirely alone, (besides a few people, also sitting alone) and grabs a red-and-green-striped candy cane, then starts slowly sucking on it.

Severus turns slightly scarlet at the sight of the boy sucking absentmindedly on the candy cane and, once again, directs his stony, dark eyes downcast to his plate.

Harry, after he finished sucking his candy cane, grabs another one and glances around the room, his eyes eventually falling on his raven-haired potions professor, Snape. The older man looks up, and his dark eyes lock with Harry's bright green ones. A smile creeps his way onto Harry's face, and, without thinking, he raises his arm and waves to his professor, his smile now so wide Severus worries the boy's face will split in half.

The potions professor's lips curl slightly, and he finds himself extending an arm and waving ever-so-slightly to the boy, his mind racing at the boy's simple gesture. He hurriedly finishes his dinner and stands, the icy glare returning to his face, he moves gracefully out of the room.

"Professor!" A very familiar voice exclaims from behind him. He stops outside the doorway to an empty room, takes a deep breath, and turns around to face the object of his affections.

"Yes, Potter?" He asks, his voice more happy then he'd have liked.

"I was just wondering if you might be able to help me with a potion? I've been having a great amount of difficulty trying to get it to turn the right color..."

"Do you ever do anything right, boy?" Severus asks in a tone still much too light for himself.

Harry falters. "I-I just thought that you might be able to, but..." His gaze drops to the floor, then up to the ceiling.

Severus follows his gaze, and his face instantly turns a deep shade of scarlet as he slips his wand, which was pointed at the ceiling, back into the pocket of robes.

"Professor," Harry says, his face completely blank, "Did it ever occur to you that we're standing under the mistletoe?"

"And?" Severus snaps, his dark eyes staring into Harry's.

"Nothing." Harry shrugs and turns around, he takes a step forward, and is quickly stopped by a hand grasping the back of his robes.

The potions master grabs the boy's shoulders and whips the green-eyed teen around to face him. He then quickly leans in, pressing his lips to Harry's. The boy's green eyes widen, then close, and he leans into the kiss.

Snape pulls away, scarlet climbing to his ears. Harry winks, turns his back on his potions professor, and, as he walks away, says, "I'm eighteen. Just so you know."


End file.
